You're Gonna Go Far, Kid
by she.a.punk
Summary: Mike knew Louis would kill him for this, he just hoped Harvey would make sure he didn't fire him too.


**A/N:** Because, you know, Mike is not super human. So what if, one day, he couldn't get all the work Harvey dumps on him _and _Louis' stuff done too?...By the way, I quoted two verses from this song, but the whole entire song is like, practically _about _Mike's work life, so you should really listen to it. ;-)

**Disclaimer**: I dont own _Suits_ or _The Offspring_

* * *

><p><em>Now dance, fucker, dance<br>Man, he never had a chance  
>And no one even knew<br>It was really only you_

_And now you steal away_  
><em>Take him out today<em>  
><em>Nice work you did<em>  
><em>You're gonna go far, kid<em>

_-_from _You're Gonna Go Far Kid _by_ The Offspring  
><em>

Mike knew he was good at research. He was a speed reader with a photographic memory so he was good at proof-reading too (he wasn't all that bad of a lawyer either, given half a chance). He was just plain good at his job.

But he wasn't superhuman, _dammit_.

He'd been swamped with work for forty-eight hours and counting. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been home, actually spoken face-to-face with Jenny or eaten anything that hadn't come from the hot dog cart outside.

Mike was _sick _of hot dogs.

Harvey had given him a pile of work late in the afternoon to be completed by first thing in the next morning. It was proofing and the like, and by the time he'd returned to his desk he'd resigned himself to yet another night at the office (Jenny was going to kill him if he asked her to bring him another suit).

What he hadn't counted on (and probably should have) was Louis dumping an arm load of work on him as well and with the same deadline.

"Remember, you're _my _associate too." He'd reminded Mike before walking away to close down his office for the night. Every time he mentioned that particular HR fact Mike's skin started to crawl.

So, Mike had sat at his desk at quarter to ten at night, his stomach rumbling, working out a dilemma. Twenty hours of work and only ten hours to do it in.

Mike could only see three options.

Option one was to spend five hours on Harvey's files and five hours on Louis'. But this really wasn't an option at all since it would leave neither of the pile's done by the time the Partners got in the next morning and he'd have both men pissed at him.

Options two and three just left him doing one man's work and not the other. And really, that wasn't much of a decision either. Because for all Harvey's protestations of being an ass he'd saved Mike's on more than one occasion and he felt he more than owed him (besides, Mike had never, would never, forgive Louis for forcing him to get high that time and the way Harvey had looked at him afterward).

Having decided, Mike had shoved Louis' files off to one side of his desk and got to work on the ones Harvey had given him. Mike was quite proud when he finished proofing the contracts in only eight hours instead of the ten he'd originally estimated. He took a break to walk to the bathroom, bought some candy from the vending machine and got started on Louis' briefs just as the first signs of sunlight started to touch the horizon.

"Mike."

The associate made a noise between a gasp and a gurgle and his body spasmed outward. He scrambled to right the can of Red Bull he'd knocked over before he realized it was empty.

"Uh...what?" He frowned and blinked hard. His eyelids felt like sandpaper and his face was scratchy and unshaven and why was _broad daylight _assaulting his corneas?

He looked up at the other human occupying his tiny cubicle into the narrowed eyes of Louis Litt.

"Come." The junior partner turned on his heel and started away, tossing over his shoulder, "and wipe your mouth."

Mike scurried after Louis, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He felt his stomach drop to his feet when he realized they were headed straight for Harvey's office.

"Donna, I need to speak to Harvey," Louis said, pausing at Donna's desk. He'd learned that much in all his years at Pearson Hardman, you don't tangle with Donna. Mike stopped a few feet behind the Junior partner, tightening his tie and smoothing the hopeless wrinkles in his shirt. "It's about Mike."

Donna frowned, first at Louis, then at Mike and glanced over her shoulder at Harvey who sat at his desk on the computer.

She nodded and stood. "Go on in."

Louis barely acknowledged her and went inside. Donna caught Mike's eyes and mouthed 'what'd you do'? Mike cringed and shrugged and ducked his head, following Louis.

"Louis," Harvey said, looking up from his computer, "to what do I owe the displeasure."

"Harvey, your associate apparently needs a refresher regarding what exactly '_work_' entails at a law firm." Louis said, getting right to the point and glossing over Harvey's insult completely.

Harvey narrowed his eyes just slightly and sat back in his chair, leveling a straight gaze toward Mike.

"Oh?"

Louis continued, almost gleefully (if one could be 'gleeful' while looking like they were sucking on a lemon) upon seeing the look on the Senior Partner's face.

"I came in this morning to find that, not only had he not completed some _simple _breifs that _any _of the associates would have been able to complete without too much trouble by the deadline this morning. He was sleeping at his desk not even an hour into the work day. And I'm sure I don't have to remind _you_ that clients are coming through the firm all day long and associates sleeping at their desks doesn't exactly project the type of image we want them to get about Pearson Hardman."

Harvey never took his eyes off Mike and slowly pushed his chair back, stood and buttoned his jacket while rounding the desk. He came to a stop right in front of his associate, face completely unreadable.

"That true, Mike?" He asked quietly.

Mike swallowed hard and glanced quickly between Harvey, looking very nearly menacing, and Louis who was the picture of smug.

"Harvey I-" he squeaked.

"Answer the question," Harvey cut him off, taking another step forward, crowding into Mike's personal space.

Again, Mike's eyes danced between Harvey and Louis, trying to decide if he felt more confused or betrayed.

"No. I mean, yes but-"

Harvey abruptly turned away, returning to his desk and dropping down into his chair. "Mike I want you to go to your desk, gather your things and go home."

Mike felt like he'd been punched in the gut. After all he'd done, after everything he was being _fired?_

"Harvey, no you can't just-"

"I gotta say Harvey I think you're making the right-"

"When you get there," Harvey continued, ignoring them both and getting back to whatever he had on the computer, "I want you to get some sleep, eat a real meal, take a shower and be back here by four for the meeting with Mrs. McDevlin and her lawyers. We have to go over the new contracts you drew up."

Both men were stunned into silence. But, slowly, Harvey's words sunk in and Mike's confusion morphed into relief and glee (because Mike could definitely pull off glee) and Louis looked like he was about to explode.

"Harvey he-"

"What Louis?" Harvey snapped, eyes locking on the junior partner but instead of being unreadable there was a fury that burned there that made Louis take a small step back. "Just what did Mike do?"

"He-"

"He spent the last three days inside this office keeping up on the work he actually _needs _to do for me _and _taking care of whatever piss-ann busy work _you _decide to dump on him? And why is that exactly," he continued with barely a breath, "when you yourself just said _any _of the fifty associates you oversee could have taken care of it? Or were you maybe going to comment on the fact that he not only finished the contracts I needed done, work that would have taken anyone else two days but _he_ completed in _one night, _and then started on the files you dropped on his desk at end of day yesterday and _unreasonably_ expected them done today? Because what you _should _say is that you recognize that _you _are the Junior Partner and _I _am the Senior partner and you _won't _forget again whose work takes priority with _my _associate." Harvey finished, at this point on his feet behind his desk and leaning his hands on top, looking down at Louis despite the fact that they were eye to eye, "is _that _what you were about to say, Louis?"

The other man sputtered and huffed and turned red from ear to ear before turning on a heel and leaving the office without another word.

Mike's eyes were wide and he turned to look the way Louis had gone (Donna's shoulders were shaking with laughter if he wasn't mistaken) and then turned back to Harvey. The older man was back to sitting behind his desk, on his computer like nothing had happened at all.

"Harvey that was...that was..." Mike shook his head closing his eyes and rubbing his face. He had to be dreaming still. Harvey had stood up for him. He'd scared the hell out of him first, but then he'd stood up for him. And he was going to let him go home. He could _eat _for crying out loud. And _sleep. _On his bed...in pajamas and Jenny...

He was giddy just thinking about it.

Or maybe that was the sleep deprivation.

Harvey looked up at his associate, still rooted to the spot where he'd been standing the entire time. The kid looked exhausted and elated and about to fall over.

He shook his head.

"Just go Mike." He said, and neither Mike nor Donna had trouble hearing the fondness in his voice.

Mike just nodded.

"Okay Harvey," he turned to leave and paused at the door, "and thanks."

Harvey grunted. "You better not be late for the meeting later."

Mike left to gather his things at his cubicle and Harvey glanced up to watch him as he left, and saw him sag against the wall of the elevator before the doors closed, dead on his feet.

Harvey pulled his phone out and sent his associate a quick text.

**And take a cab. If you fall asleep on that damn bike and get hit by a car I _will _fire you.**

He'd just put his phone back in his pocket when he looked up to find Donna standing over him.

"What?" He asked, defensive.

Donna smirked, rolled her eyes, dropped a file on the desk and sashayed back out of the office.

"You _so _care," she tossed over her shoulder with a flick of her hair.

Harvey frowned at her and turned around to face the windows outside, just barely catching the glimpse of a blonde head ducking into a yellow cab nine floors below.

And Harvey smiled.

END

**_Hope you liked!_**


End file.
